


The Sleeping Prince Rusts: Once Upon A Dream

by A_Plethora_Of_Peters



Series: The Inherent Romanticism of Dragons [13]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Dragons, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Plethora_Of_Peters/pseuds/A_Plethora_Of_Peters
Summary: A brief look into what is happening to Brian while he sleeps...
Series: The Inherent Romanticism of Dragons [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832185
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	The Sleeping Prince Rusts: Once Upon A Dream

Brian was lost in a nightmare.

He wandered through darkness so black it was almost solid around him. 

Sometimes he was running, sometimes he was walking. 

Sometimes he was chased, sometimes he chased something. 

He would sometimes shout into the blackness around him, crying out until his voice gave out.

"Can anyone hear me?!"

"Can anyone see me?!"

"Someone help me please!"

The darkness gave him no reply. 

It merely swallowed his words as easily as if it was made of snow and cotton.

He was alone aside from the shades that tormented him. 

Twisted figures that looked like Kochesi, his ~~Uncle~~ jailer, that one Yydrisilian knight, the Pendragons, Mordred, Gawain, everyone he knew and trusted haunted him. 

They whispered about many things. 

How he had been abandoned. 

How he was doomed to sleep forever. 

How no one could love him because he was a deceitful metal demon. 

How easily poison seeped from his lips and frost decorated his metal skin to prove he was unworthy of any form of comfort.

He couldn't tell how much time had passed. 

He just knew that he was getting colder and colder and colder and that he was more and more and more alone.

He had almost completely given up hope when it happened.

He was laying on his side curled up tight, trying to warm himself up enough to keep moving for a bit longer. 

Singing helped him. 

It was all he had left to soothe himself with. 

~~"Hold on just a little while longer...~~

~~Hold on just a little while longer...~~

~~Hold on just a little while longer...~~

~~Everything will be alright..."~~

~0.0~

Ashes was a days flight from their lair when they flew into a thunderstorm. 

They figured they could keep going but the storm mean that it was getting darker out and they were small enough that if the wind blew them from the sky they could get seriously hurt.

Ivy would be very unhappy if they got hurt.

So they startes to seek out a place to take shelter in until the weather lightened enough for them to continue on their way.

A glimmer of light caught their eye and soon they were landing on the balcony of a castle tower, warm welcoming light from the torches inside spilled out.

Inside, laid out on the bed in comfortable clothes as if they had just fallen asleep, was a man made of metal.

Ashes jimmied the doors open with their tail and walked in.

They closed the door after themself and heated themself up with their inner fire.

They looked around curiously as steam rose off of them.

The room was smaller than they expected.

It was made smaller by the piles of books at the foot of the simple wooden bed in the room as well as the instruments of various types lining the walls.

The metal man on the bed within arm's reach drew their attention once more. 

They were transfixed by the sheen of the torchlight on him as well as the silver locket around his neck.

 _I want this man_. 

They instinctively climbed up onto the bed and curled up on his chest.

Ashes purred possessively as the metal didn't give under their weight.

As they closed their eyes, they could hear the chugging of gears and pistons in the metal man's chest along with something else.

A steady pulse. 

A rhythmic thumping. 

It was very relaxing to listen to, louder than the thunder outside. 

Ashes quickly fell asleep on him, lulled to sleep by the sound of a heart beating amongst machinery.

~0.0~

Suddenly, he felt warmth bloom inside of him. 

It was barely noticeable at first. 

Scarcely stronger than the winter's sun on the coldest days of the year.

The shades that whispered around him drew back, falling silent as it grew stronger.

Soon Brian was able to uncurl because of the warmth inside him.

He whimpered softly at the heat that soon blazed through him, making him glow in the darkness.

It was hot hot hot. 

Much hotter than the cold.

Slowly the unbearable blaze lessened down to a comfortable warmth, like a warm blanket was being wrapped around him.

Brian touched his chest concentrating on the warmth.

Whatever caused the warmth was possessive.

No.

Not possessive.

Protective.

There was desire and love and tenderness all wrapped up in that warmth. 

He smiles in the no longer a nightmare.

"Thank you." He tells the warmth.

He resolves himself to find whoever or whatever gifted them this warmth when he awoke.

~0.0~

Ashes woke a few hours later, after the storm passed and stretched lazily.

A glance outside made them sigh in relief.

It was night time, and thee full moon gave them plenty of light to see by. 

They frowned moving on the man they had fallen asleep on.

There was something... odd about him now.

Suddenly it clicked.

He wasn't metal.

He was flesh and blood.

Was it a trick of the torchlight earlier?

They shrugged, climbing off of the hibernating human.

Ashes froze as they noticed a familiar glow about the human.

They had claimed him.

Well, that would be an issue for future Ashes after the human stopped hibernating.

They glanced around the room and took a single book from one of the stacks for Ivy before they left the sleeping human alone in this castle. 

It wouldn't do to have Ivy worry about them.

They didn't notice the peaceful look on the sleeping human's face as they left when his expression had been one of immense pain when they had first shown up.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up on the docket is the breaking of Prince Brian's curse so please stay tuned! 8D


End file.
